What if
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: This story's about what would happen if Alex hadn't gone into the pub and she and Gene made love... Please read, i've punctuated this one properly thanks to Klaine Puppy! No copyright, blah blah blah, all of that stuff.
1. Chapter 1

What if….?

Alex, Gene, Ray, Chris and Shaz walked up to The Railway Arms.

When they reached the pub, Nelson stepped out and turned to Gene.

"Nice to see you again my broth!" he said, beaming at them.

"Here still the same Nelson?" Gene asked.

"Of course it is"

"Never mind"

"It can't be, It's…." Ray said.

"Ray, stop acting like a drippy Alice and get a Rowling and get one in for me anal" Gene told him.

Shaz walked up to Gene and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You keep them out of trouble Detective Constable Granger" Gene told her.

"Yes Gov" she replied.

Chris then started walking to the pub.

"You not coming in Gov?" he asked.

"No, not right now" Gene said.

"Don't want a pint or a red wine or a show or a pint of chaser or crisps, Scratchins? Above? Nelson does Ringo's" Chris asked. Shaz walked up to him and kissed him on the mouth.

"I love you Chris, not Lewis Collins, you. I'll love you forever and a day, you got that?" Shaz told him.

"Fab" He said.

Gene turned around to look at Ray, who looked at him back, before walking up to Chris and Shaz.

"Coming Ray?" Chris asked.

Ray nodded and looked at Gene.

"You are and always will be the Gov" Ray told him.

"Danger of getting puffy Raymondo?" Gene asked.

"Sorry Gov" Ray said.

Gene held his hand out to Ray and Ray grasped it and they shook hands.

"See you in a minute boss and Ma'am!" Chris shouted over to Gene. Alex gave him a small wave.

"Come on" Nelson said to them, opening the door. "I just put on a fresh barrel!"

Chris said something to Ray and then Ray told him:

"I'm not spoofing"

"Spoofing? What is that, like, spooning?" Shaz asked as they all walked towards the open pub door.

"I love this pub, and I'm not taking a plonking if she's going to spoil it!" Ray stated.

"Don't panic Ray! I ain't going to be no gooseberry, I'm amazed you two never tied the knot!"

"It's not legal anal" Chris said.

"Can we talk about something else like, women or snooker?" Ray told them "Football? Crisps? Any kind of pub talk?" and the three of them walked into The Railway Arms.

Alex had tears in her eyes and Nelson gestured for Alex to join them.

"Alright" Nelson said as he walked into the pub.

Alex turned to look at Gene. "So that's it" Alex told him "I'll bring them here with you, It's over. I've done it, I can go home Gene!"

Gene looked at her, showing little emotion.

"Gene?" Alex asked. Still no emotion.

Alex suddenly thought back; _she was lying in a hospital bed…_

"I'm lying in a hospital bed.." she began to cry.

"Come here Bolls" he finally said.

"No, No! It isn't true!"

"Of course it's not true!" Jim Keats said, coming up behind Gene "He wants you to give up on your life, I told you he's trick you"

Alex and Gene looked at each other.

"Here Alex!" Jim said, pulling a scarf out of the top of his coat and neck, handing it to her.

"It's Molly's!" Alex cried, hugging the scarf, sniffing it "It's hers!"

"She's waiting for you Alex" Jim told her "I can take you to her Alex!"

Gene shook his head slightly; _Don't do it Bolls, he's trying to trick you…_

"What time is it?" Alex asked Jim.

"What?" he replied confused.

"What time is it? Show-Show me your watch"

"No, it's broken!" Jim lied.

Alex grabbed his arm and looked at the time; _9:06.….._

"9:06, it's always nine o six, that was the time in my hospital room, that was the time…" she trailed off.

Gene walked up to him. "Hello Jimbo" He then gave him a big punch on the nose, sending him to the ground "Good bye Jimbo" He then turned to Alex.

"My baby" Alex told him.

"I know, I know" He comforted her, well, his way of comforting her "We're in a world Alex, she'll be fine"

"Please, Please listen to me! I can stay here….. with you. You can't do this on your own, you need me Gene, I can't go in there, I can't!"

Gene wanted to say _Yes you can, they've got a saloon bar, _But he didn't.

"What with Jimbo over here, I do need all the help I can get, like, you wave your boobs at Jimbo while I kick the dead police man to heaven, that alright with you?" Gene asked her.

"Yes…. Yes! Of course it is!" Alex flung herself at him and planted a huge kiss on his lips, and without warning, Gene kissed her back with a lot of passion, until Alex pulled back embarrassed (they actually kissed for about 10-15 minutes!) "I'm cold Gene" she whispered.

"Alright Bolly, one more thing first…." Gene turned back to Jim and kicked him in the stomach, before grabbing him by the hair and threw him down an alley. "Alright then Bollinger Knickers, let's go"

The next day, Gene told her to have the day off, he had a lot to explain to Nelson…..

Alex lay in the bed that she and Gene had slept in (together!) and remembered last night…..

_**Flashback…**_

_Alex and Gene walked through the door._

"_I'm sorry you never got to see Molly, Bolly" Gene told her._

"_She'll be fine, I'm sure of it" Alex told him, taking off her coat._

"_Dinner" Gene said, going to the kitchen, pulling out food._

_An hour later, Gene and Alex sat at the table._

"_You know Gene, this is very good!" Alex told him._

"_Thank you Bollinger Knickers!" Gene told her._

_Gene looked at her, with her green eyes and her soft looking hair, oh what he wouldn't give to run his hands through it and sniff every single hair…._

_At the same time, Alex looked at him, his hair, his chest (maybe not a six pack, but still!) and his huge man lips, what she wouldn't give to put her tongue in his mouth…._

"_Bed?"_

"_Yup"_

_And with that, they ran to Gene's room and…_

_**End of flashback**_

Alex felt her stomach hurting, she knew she should of waited a little longer before they made love.

She got out of bed and made herself some breakfast and pulled on one of Gene's tops and boxers (Clean ones thankfully). That was when she puked on the bog.

When Gene came back and saw the puke on the floor, and the fresh urine on the carpet, he got very angry indeed.

"What the bloody hell is going on Bolly Knickers, was I too hard on you last night, because that's how the Gene Genie rolls!" He shouted.

"In case you haven't frigging noticed, I barfed my bloody guts out today, I couldn't even have a pee on the toilet because of this crap!" She told him angrily.

"Oh bloody joy, out of all the people I brought with me back from the pub, I brought you!"

"Out of all the men in this world, I shag you! And no, you weren't too hard on me, it was actually quite pleasurable!" she cried.

"What's next, a baby?" He half asked, half shouted at her.

"Well, judging by the events of today, It bloody looks like it!"

"What do you think I am, Bloody stupid? I knew that, otherwise you'd have that red piss in your knickers, what's it called, a Piglet?

"It's called a fucking period!"

They stared at each other, unsure what to say next.

"Clean it up, I'm going to the pub" Gene told her.

"Gene!" she cried as he walked to the door.

"What!" He shouted.

"Please stay, if you do, you can actually stamp my bum!" she had tears now.

"Fine, but afterwards, we're going to the boozer!" and he crouched on the floor next to her.

"Thanks"

"Oh shit Bolls, what if you are pregnant? I can't be the dad" he told her.

"Well, there's a surprise" she muttered.

"I'm serious Bolls, I have work, Jim would probably kill whatever it is and you've already got a daughter, Molly, remember you dozy mare?"

"I'm dead Gene, I can't ever see her again!"

"You're the one who got themselves shot in the coconut!"

"Gene, if you're not going to give me a pregnancy test, I'll go some where else!"

"Fine, stay here, get some good night sleep, in the morning, you should find a pregnancy test on the table"

"Thanks, and, um, Gene, Don't forget the stamper"

"I won't Bolly"

_**Nine months later…**_

"One more big push !" the doctor shouted to her.

In the past nine months, Alex Drake had become Alex _**Hunt.**_

"Oh my God, There's some fleshy thing coming out of your bits Bolls!" Gene shouted.

"That's the baby, you twonk!" Alex cried, where were all the pain killers and junk!

Alex gave one last push and suddenly, there was a cry in the room.

"It's about bloody time!" Gene shouted.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" the midwife said.

"What about Kizzy, now that's done, let's go Bolly, I need my sex you know!" Gene said.

"Gene!" Alex said, taking the baby into her arms, and she thought; _She sure looks like Molly…._

"Her name's Molly Gene Hunt!" she said proudly.

"Nah, Molly Bolly Hunt, come on Bolls, I want the sex soon, I need it, I haven't had it for months!" Gene said moaning like a little school girl.

"Fine, what about Molly Gene Hunt, or weren't you listening?" she said impatiently.

"Fine, give me this miracle then" he said sarcastically.

Alex handed the new Molly to him and his eyes lit up. "She sure is a Molly" He said.

"Exactly, it's like she came to fill that void in my life called a daughter or son for the male versions of Molly" Alex told him.

_**Twelve years later**_

"Now stay put Molly, we can't have you running around my office!" Gene told Molly.

"Yes Daddy" She replied.

"And if any of these tossers start causing trouble, what do you do?" he asked.

"Come and tell you"

"Exactly, now, can you do me a favour and read this report and tell me who's gone missing, whose been murdered, all that stuff" He handed her some bits of paper, which she took happily, she loved reading these reports, just like her half sister.

"Can I bother Mum?" She asked after giving him a review on the papers.

"Please do, she's been underestimating me recently" he told her.

Molly tiptoed behind Alex and gave Gene a quick wink, before snatching one of the papers off of Alex's desk. Alex looked up and saw Molly running up to Gene and handing him the paper. He was roaring with laughter like Molly. She smiled, at least she was having fun.

"Never underestimate us Bolls!" he shouted and tossed her the paper.

"Whatever!" she shouted to him.

Molly walked up to Alex's desk, and whispered to her; "I don't want to go back to school on Monday, it's a lot more fun here"

"I know Molly, I know" and Alex turned back to work.

Alex was still missing her first Molly, her modern Molly, Her baby, but her second one was just as brilliant, she was her first Molly's twin, just about fourteen years younger. She could never replace Molly 1, and she knew that Molly Drake could never replace her, she still missed her a lot more then she dared to say and she would of given up anything to have her with her, except Gene and Molly Hunt of course, she knew that Molly would want her mum back in whatever year it was there but she couldn't leave this family.

That night when Molly 2 was asleep, Gene and Alex shared a cuddle in bed.

"You miss Molly 1, don't you Bolls?" he asked.

"Yes, but I have you and our Molly now, and that's OK" Alex told him.

"You know Bolls, It doesn't have to be just the three of us" Gene began but was cut off.

"You mean have another kid?"

"Yup, whenever you want"

But Alex was already stripping out of her PJ's and kissing him…..

_**The End**_


	2. Chapter 2

What If? Part 2

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Hunt, It's a boy this time" the midwife smiled, handing them a blue bundle of blankets.

"What are we going to name him Gene?" Alex asked.

"Well, we can't name him Molly the third unless he's either gay or we hate him horribly, What about Gene the second? Or maybe Alex? Chris? Ray?" Gene said to the woman he called Bolly.

"I was thinking of something like Sam. Like…." Alex was cut off by Gene.

"Like Sam Tyler. You're smart for a woman. A weak, flimsy, knickers always in a twist…."

"You say another word, and I'll bite your nose off"

"Mr and Mrs Hunt, Molly Hunt is here to see you" the midwife told them and a twelve year old girl looking like Alex's first Molly ran in and hugged Gene around the waist.

"Dad!" she cried.

"How you doing Molly?" he asked her.

"Fine, when can you and Mummy come home, I want to go for a family swim, we haven't been in like forever!"

"Um, Molly, we won't be able to go swimming together for a while, as Mummy's just had your little brother; Sam Alexander Hunt, want to see him?" And Gene handed her her new brother.

Molly didn't like Sam, Molly knew a new baby meant more attention then some one older like her. "I hate you Sam" she whispered as Alex saw her frowning.

"But, Molly, you and your dad can still stay at the police station while I look after Sam, that's all" Alex told her, stroking the little girls cheek.

"Ok, he can come home with us, only if he doesn't vomit on my bed" Molly told them, making them laugh.

_**A few days later**_

"Oh, it feels good to be home" Alex said as they walked through the door, Sam resting on her arm.

" Bolly, I'll take Molly swimming today, then when you're feeling better, you go with her while I look after Sam" Gene said, pulling a pair of swimming trunks out of cupboard "Molly, go get your swimming costume and towel and all that stuff, stuff it in a bag with underwear and let's get going"

"Yes Gov" Molly said and went to get her stuff.

"Now then Bolly, you and Sam will be alright, if you start feeling the need to chuck Sam out of a five storey window, call me, if you suddenly feel the need to wave your knockers around the police force, video it and send it to me, you got it?" Gene asked her.

"Gene! This is my third kid, I 'm not going to chuck Sam out of a five storey window! I'm not that bad a mum, plus, I'm not that mad, I'm not waving my "Knockers" around the place!" Alex told him, giggling slightly.

"Video your knockers any way, right, we're off" and as he and Molly walked out the door, Molly asked him something.

"Daddy, what are knockers?" she asked.

"You don't need to know Molly, you don't need to know"

_**A week later**_

Sam was crying again and It woke everybody up, for the fifth time that night.

"I'm coming" Alex said drowsily, rising up from bed.

"This Sam is just like the other Sam, Sam Tyler; He can't stop whining! Probably got it from you Bolly!" Gene shouted, stressed.

"Well, I think that it sounds a bit more like you! Whining, wanting things, wanting to suck my breast, a bloody Gene Hunt!" she screamed at him.

Molly turned up at the door, rubbing her eyes "First Sam wakes me up, then you guys start having a shouting fit" she cried.

"Come here Molls" Gene told her, pulling her into his arms and cradling her.

"I can't, I have to let Sam suck my bloody, screwed up boobs!" Alex shouted.

"Not you Bolly, _**Molly, **_seriously, you're getting worse at hearing" Alex stormed off to Sam's room.

Later, when Molly and Sam had fallen asleep, and Alex and Gene were still awake in bed, Gene pulled Alex into him and cuddled her.

It'll be alright Bolls, you've raised two stubborn little girls, who's to say you can't raise a Hunt boy?" he asked.

"He whines, I think it has something to do with him liking my breasts" she told him and they both chuckled quietly.

"I know I do" Gene told her.

"I know, that's how I know he has to be your son Gene, plus, all the boys on the police force are perverts so I don't communicate with them" she told him.

"I know, they're like scrotum and rats that won't die!" and they fell asleep in each others arms.

The Next morning, when Molly was all dressed for school, Alex started to feed Sam his breakfast.

"Ugh, couldn't you have waited until I'd left mum?" Molly asked disgusted.

"Well, I don't want him whining again sweetie, if he does, when I do feed him, he'll end up biting my nipple, and that really does hurt" Alex told Molly.

"Right, I'm off to work, Molly, do you want a lift?" Gene asked.

"Yes please" she mumbled, at least one parent still cared about her.

"Listen, Molly Gene Hunt and you listen good! We Hunts, we're strong, all of us, including you, you're the strongest little girl I've ever seen! Are you really going to let some body like baby Sam upset you?" he asked.

"No, no I'm not! Come on, I've got a school to go to!" and she and Gene marched out of the door.

"Thank you" Alex mouthed to Gene.

3 months later

Molly Hunt was fed up with her baby brother. "Mum, I don't like Sam, and Daddy says that if you don't like them, you blow them up"

Alex stood there, mouth open, she had just managed to get Sam to drink out of a bottle and the one she had been preparing dropped onto the floor and shattered into a million tiny pieces. "Well, that's what he does and everybody hates him" she said, sighing "Except for me, Sam and you of course"

Molly frowned. "Well, can we get rid of Sam anyway, he cry's, eats and poops and I can't sleep at night"

"You did that too you know. Just like your dad, you always wanted me. And just like me, you always wanted your dad too" she had gone off into a daze.

"Fine, but, if we get rid of Sam, We can plan my birthday tea party, like the large chocolate cake, and crisps and coke and Pepsi and lots and lots of fizz!"

"A chocolate cake, you never told me that! And all that fizz, yum!" Alex said, making Molly giggle for the first time in ages. "Yes! I won the bet!"

Molly smiled "What bet?"

Alex smiled too "Your dad and I had a bet to see who could make you smile, laugh, giggle or make you happy first! He owes me 10 quid now!"

"Oh dear, was I really that depressing?" Molly asked.

"No, your dad just likes money"

_**2 Weeks later**_

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Molly, Happy Birthday to you!" Gene and Alex sang as Alex brought out a tremendous cake with thirteen candles on it.

"Make a wish!" Alex told her and so Molly made her wish; _I wish it could always be like this! _And then she blew out the candles with one big huff.

For Molly's birthday, she had received some clothes and a big box full of sweets from Alex and Gene gave her some of the papers from the office, all the gruesome ones too, about people being stabbed and frozen or decomposed.

"Mum, Dad, I've decided Sam can stay, only if he stops crying at night, plus, I'm in a good mood!" Molly told her parents.

"Molly!"

Everybody turned around and stared at Sam, who was repeating the word "Molly" over and over again.

"Let's keep him!" Molly chuckled and Gene and Alex laughed with her.

"Well, it's nice to know that you don't hate your little brother anymore" Alex giggled.

Later that night, when Molly and Sam were asleep peacefully, Alex hugged Gene.

"Gene, I'm so glad I didn't go into that pub, otherwise I wouldn't of had Molly and Sam and I wouldn't have married you.." she trailed off.

"And Molly and Sam are really bright, makes me wonder about another one" Gene told her.

"Not until flying monkeys take over the world chum" and they thanked god that they were together with Molly and Sam.


	3. what if part 3

_**What if, Part 3**_

"_**Hiya mum!" a thirteen year old Molly Gene Hunt shouted, throwing her bag in the hallway while slamming the door behind her.**_

"_**Molly!" a six month old Sam shouted, toddling out into the hall. He had Dark green eyes now and dark brown hair, just like his mum.**_

"_**Hiya Sam! How's my favourite little brother?"**_

"_**He's your only brother Molly" Alex told her, walking into the hallway and giving her second - Well, in this world, her only- Daughter a tight squeeze.**_

_**Molly picked up Sam and whirled him around. **_

"_**Well, we'll see" Molly giggled, putting Sam down, where he ran off again.**_

"_**Uh, no, he's your only brother, and I'd like it to stay that way!" Alex said, rolling her eyes a little.**_


End file.
